Pre-tensioned elastics are often provided to sanitary absorbent articles, such as incontinence protectors, diapers, sanitary napkins or the like, in order to enable the article to obtain and maintain a desired three-dimensional shape when the pre-tensioned elastics are allowed to retract after manufacture. The elastics do not usually extend along the whole length of the articles so in continuous in-line production of absorbent articles, the elastics are at intervals laid onto and are attached to a web of casing material. It is of course important that the positioning of the elastics is accurate so that the elastics will be placed in correct position in the produced articles. The laying-out of pre-tensioned elastics at intervals on a web in the production line can be troublesome and does reduce the production efficiency, especially the synchronization between the laying-out device, the cutter of the elastics and the web can create problems.
The objective of the present invention is to simplify the laying-out of elastics in a method of manufacturing absorbent articles, such as incontinence protectors, sanitary napkins, diapers and the like.